Necromania
by Kyla Pitts
Summary: Skye was just a normal girl who had what some might call a hellish life. She had no friends to speak of; she worked every night because her dad refused to provide anything but a room for her. She never saw her dad as he was always out with friends getting drunk and would return home in the early hours of the morning when she was asleep. What happens when she's saved by 5 strangers.
1. Intro

In a dark, dank alley, hid a terrified teenage girl. She hid from a man who had stalked her on the way home, every night for a month. The man in question had just entered the alley, following her scent. He moved with inhuman speed, for he was not a normal man.


	2. Someone Please Get Me Out Of Here

Skye's POV

I crouched behind one of those huge rubbish bins they have in alleys, terrified of what that man would do to me if he found me. A cold hand suddenly gripped my throat and hauled me to my feet.

"Found you." He stated, as if this was all a game to him.

"What do you want?" I asked whilst trying to pry his hand away from my neck. He just smiled. That was when I noticed the fangs. I had heard the stories of women going missing for days and then turning up dead with puncture wounds in their necks. Oh god! What if I was to be then next.

"Please." I begged "Please…Oh god please don't hurt me."

He lent in close. I felt the tips of his fangs slowly pierce my skin. I whimpered as he began to drink. 'Please don't let this be the end.' I prayed. Soon enough he pulled away, his lips coated with my blood. He lifted his free arm to his mouth, slicing through it with his fangs. Then he pressed the cut against my mouth, leaving me with no choice but to drink his blood. No more than a few seconds passed before a cry cut through the silence.

"No! stop don't drink!"

The vampire cursed, released his hold on me and ran out of the alley. My knee's buckled and I began to fall. A pair of arms prevented my collision with the earth.

"Oh god. Not again." A deep male voice said. "Laurence get over here, now!"

I managed to stay conscious long enough to see a tall man with dark hair kneel next to me, eyes filled with concern.


	3. Dramatic You Say!

Laurence's POV

"She's lucky we came along when we did." Shane said, holding the red haired girl's head off the floor. She looked so peaceful, lying in Shane's arms, despite the ordeal she had just been through. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it as Kier.

"Dude we really should be getting back to the hotel."

"Okay. Luke can you carry her?" I asked. Luke picked her up with ease, but I doubted that she weighed a lot. As we walked through the dark streets I could sense that the guys were nervous about carrying a young girl through the middle of town at night. But what other choice did we have? We couldn't leave her unconscious in the alley, could we? No one spoke until we got back to the hotel and were safely behind closed doors.

"So what now?" Asked Luke, laying the girl on his bed.

"I guess we should bandage her wounds." Answered Shane, as always the one with a plan. Drew and Shane looked at each other for a minute then Drew went into the bathroom in search of the First Aid kit, and Shane went over to Luke's bed to inspect the girls wounds. She moaned slightly when Shane pressed a piece of gauze to her throat. Kier and Drew went to their room a few minutes later, exhausted.

"What are we going to tell her when she wakes up?" Luke asked. I sighed, what the hell were we going to say 'Hi, you were attacked by a vampire and we only just got to you before he turned you into one of them.' Yeah right! Great first impression(!)

"Laurence?" Shane said interrupting my thoughts.

"Huh… Sorry." I replied.

"So, what do we tell her?"

"Ermm… I honestly have no idea."

"Where am I?" a female voice croaked. Oh shit. Now what do we do? I looked at Luke and Shane, a question in my eyes. Luke shrugged but Shane walked over, sat on the bed next to the girl and explained the situation to her.


	4. The Life Of The Party As We Burn In Hell

Skye's POV

I awoke to find myself laying on a bed in a strange room. I was not, however, alone; standing at the other side of the room were 3 men. One was the one I had seen before I passed out, but the other 2 I'd never seen before; one had long dark hair and was wearing a top hat; and the other had light brown medium length hair and had a pair of steampunkish goggles on his head. I asked where I was and the shorter of the 3, the one with the goggles, walked over and sat in the bed next to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"My neck hurts a bit, but other than that I feel fine." I croaked. Oh god, I sounded awful.

"Do you remember?"

"Ermm…there was…there was a man." I said struggling to remember. The individual details were hard to pick out. The most prominent memory was the pain. I gasped. The pain was so intense. Blinding me. Blocking out everything else.

"Help me!" A voice screamed, it took a moment to realise that the voice was mine. I screamed until my throat was raw and the pain of the memories had subsided enough to return to reality. All three me were now stood around the bed, sharing the same worried expression.

"What the hell just happened Shane?" The guy wearing the top hat asked.

"I…I don't know" Shane answered.

"What the fuck's going on?!" Yelled a guy with short light brown hair, bursting through the door; closely followed by a slightly taller man with a middle lip piercing; who's hair was shaved at the sides and fringe was dyed red.

"I don't know Drew. One minute Shane's talking to her calmly and the next she's shrieking like a banshee!" the guy with the black hair, Laurence I think, replied.

"I don't want to remember." I whispered, tears beginning to leak from my eyes. "I don't want to remember anything."

I felt the bed dip and arms wrap around me, drawing me into a comforting embrace. Peeking through my hair I saw it was Shane. I smiled slightly. It felt good to have someone finally care. He held me long after the sobs that had wracked my body had subsided. Eventually he had to let go, and when he did they finally introduced themselves. The guy wearing the top hat was Luke; the guy with the shorter black hair who resembled a panda was Laurence; the guy with the goggles was Shane; the guy with the shorter light brown hair was Drew; and the guy with the red fringe and the lip piercing was Kier. They were all vampire hunters and had been following the trail of the one who attacked me for a couple of days. I was relieved to hear that I wouldn't be joining the ranks of the undead anytime soon. Yet throughout all their explaining one thing stood out and it was that apart from introducing himself Kier had stood silently watching me with a curious look in his eyes. As the night wore on everyone slowly fell asleep.


	5. He'll Claim Me One Day

Laurence's POV

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the shower running. I groaned rolling over. I heard a low chuckle, looking up I saw Shane watching me.

"It's about time someone woke up." He whispered.

"Huh….what?" I mumbled.

"Well Skye woke up about 15 minutes ago and went to have a shower."

"Skye?"

"Yeah the girl we saved remember."

"Yeah, I remember. What about Luke, Kier and Drew?"

"They're in their room. Probably still asleep, knowing them."

The bathroom door opened and out walked Skye, hair wrapped up in a towel, wearing black skinny jeans and a familiar looking t-shirt.

"Shane you have a hairdryer?" she asked.

"Yeah in the draw under the mirror." He replied politely.

"Thanks for lending me this shirt."

"No problem." She went over to the mirror; dug the hairdryer and a brush out of the draw and began to dry her hair. Giving me the opportunity to get a proper look at her. The way hair flowed like a waterfall past her shoulders; the way the shirt Shane had lent her hung off her body; the way her skinny jeans hugged the curves of her legs. God I sound like a love struck teenager! She was pretty though. I slowly grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I returned to find Drew had decided to join us.

"I see you've decided to grace us with your presence Drew." I said by way of a greeting.

"Good morning Laurence, I see the assassins have failed." Drew replied, a mischievous glint in his eyes. I rolled my eyes as Skye and Shane started to laugh.

"What?" Drew asked "Oh I wasn't meant to say anything about the assassins was I? Oops."

"Erm guys." Skye said.

"Yeah?" we replied in unison.

"I'm gonna go for a walk, I'll be back in an hour. Please don't follow me." And with that she got up and left.

"Shane-"

"No Laurence. I'm not going to follow her, she asked to be alone. So we're going to leave her alone." He said interrupting me.

"I was actually going to ask you to wake Kier and Luke up."

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled walking out of the door, to wake the others. Drew had stopped laughing and was now looking serious.

"So assassins, huh?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. He nodded in response. I sighed, sitting down on my bed. The silence that followed was slightly uncomfortable but it was mainly comfortable.

*Time Jump*

Skye had now been gone for well over an hour and with every minute that passed we grew more worried. Kier had been pacing for the last 10 minutes and nothing anyone said would make him sit down.

"She should have been back ages ago." Kier stated over and over again.

"I know Kier. Maybe now it's time to look for her." I replied, looking at Shane, who just nodded sadly. Obviously tearing himself apart over the fact that he told us not to follow her and respect her wishes. It hurt to see him so dejected, he was normally so happy. Whilst the others busied themselves with collecting up their weapons and ammunition, I went over to Shane who was still sat on his bed staring at his feet.

"It's my fault." He mumbled.

"It's no one's fault, Shane. Come on, we'll find her." I replied.

"I hope so." was all he said before grabbing his trusty repeating crossbow from its home under his bed and followed us out of the door. The woman at reception didn't even look surprised at the sight of 5 grown men walking out of the hotel carrying a wide range of weaponry. I prayed that we'd find Skye alive and unharmed before the end of the night.


	6. Any Day Could Be The Day I Die

I had been walking around aimlessly for a while before spotted a familiar sign. 'Alexandra Road' it proclaimed in black letters. I soon found myself standing in front of my house. Apprehensively I knocked on the door, within a couple of minutes my dad opened the door.

"So you've finally decided to come home, have you?" he sneered.

"I'm sorry I had to work extra hours because a colleague called in sick." I lied.

"Oh right so you thought that it was okay to stroll back at 11 o'clock the next day, huh?"

"Erm…"

"Well?"

"I just came to get changed into some clean clothes and then I'm spending the weekend at a friend's house."

"No need. I'll give you 5 minutes to pack your stuff and leave."

"But…but where am I going to go?"

"You should have thought about that before deciding to stay out all night. 5 minutes that's all." I pushed past him and ran up the stairs to my room. Once there I grabbed my rucksack from the back of my door packing all the clothes that would fit in it plus my laptop, phone, iPod, cables for all of them, my make up bag and my purse with my bank card in and a small amount of cash. Taking one last look around my room, I left knowing that I would never return as long as that bastard I called dad was still there. A quick look at my phone told me that I'd left the hotel only half an hour ago.

Cries of distress drew me towards an alley that I had only been through a couple of times. My mouth dropped open at the scene unfolding before me, the man who had attacked me was in the process of draining a guy that I recognised from collage, Peter I think his name was. Instinct told me that to stay alive I had to stay silent but this was over ridden by the moral side of me, that said no one should suffer that fate.

"No!" I screamed. The vampire turned dropping Peters lifeless corpse on the ground.

"Come back for more, have we?" he asked, his tone intrigued.

"Y…Y…You're a monster." I stuttered through the shock. He started towards me, I wanted to run back to the safety of the hotel but my feet seemed glued to the floor.

Then everything went black…


	7. How Long Ago I Wished You Goodbye

(Kier's POV)

"We'll never find her." I exclaimed after 2 hours of searching for Skye and finding nothing. A woman's scream cut through the silence. Fuck! Skye! We ran towards it, hoping we were not too late. When we got to the origin of the scream; the alley where we saved Skye last night; it was empty.

"Fuck it!" I screamed, punching the wall.

"We'll find her Kier." Drew insisted.

"What if she's dead?" I asked my imagination running wild.

"Err guys. We have a bit of a problem." Luke announced. I turned to see him crouched next to the body of a young man.

"How did he die?" I asked

"Vampire." Luke stated. Oh god. A vampire got Skye. I glanced over at Shane, he'll never forgive himself if anything has happened to her.

(Skye's POV)

I awoke in a small dark room. I was sat in a corner, my hands tied behind my back. Moving my legs slightly I heard the rattle of a chain. Great(!)

"What have you got yourself into now, Skye?" I questioned myself. "No one's gonna find you now."

(Drew's POV)

Oh god. What if a vampire killed Skye? She was so young. No one should ever have to suffer the fate those sadists dished out. Not even the worst mother fuckers in the world should be killed by a vampire.

"Standing around is going to get us nowhere." I stated "We have to stay positive. The longer we do nothing the less likely we are to find her."

"Right. Lets go." Laurence said, shooting Kier and Shane a sympathetic look.

"What about him?" Luke asked, indicating the corpse.

"Ring the emergency services and explain the situation." Laurence replied "Make it quick though. We need to get moving."

(Skye's POV)

I heard shuffling from in front of me. What could it be? Surely not another person.

"Hello?" I said into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Asked a voice.

"I'm Skye. Who are you?"

"I'm Jenny. Under different circumstances I would say it's nice to meet you, but…you know."

"what's he gonna do with us?" There was a thud on the floor above us. "What was that?"

"Just another of his many victims." How could she be so calm?! What's wrong with her? What does she mean 'many victims'?

"You mean we're not the only-" I was interrupted by the door opening. I squinted at the sudden appearance of light. I looked over at Jenny, she looked at the floor submissively allowing her long blonde hair to cover her face. The vampire walked over and forced her to stand.

"You're next." Was all he said to me as he left. Next?! What sort of person was he?

(Laurence's POV)

We were halfway through searching the rough side of town when a shot rang out. I looked around trying to determine the direction it came from, when Shane and Kier bolted towards the next street over. The rest of us dashed after them. I hoped that we could reach them before they did something irrational. We stopped in front of a derelict warehouse, and drew our weapons. Here goes nothing…

(Skye' POV)

I heard the gun shot and then the thud of a body hitting the floor. Jenny was dead. I began to frantically try and wrench myself free of my bonds. I was so busy that I didn't hear the door open. He pulled me to my feet by the chains around my wrists. He laughed at my feeble attempts to wriggle out of his grasp.

"I'm going enjoy this. He said, dragging me up the stairs and throwing me on the floor next to Jenny's corpse. I screamed as my hands landed in her blood. Rolling away from her I screamed again as I found myself looking into the lifeless eyes of a young boy who had electric blue hair. I recognised him as my ex, Pheonix. Tears traced paths down my cheeks as I grieved from my loss.

"Someone you know?" he asked, pulling my hair to one side, exposing my throat. "You will be mine." The words were only loud enough for me to hear as once again he lowered his lips to my neck…


	8. And Call The Doctor

Shane's POV

The scene unfolding as burst into the warehouse made my blood freeze. Skye; who had her hands and feet chained together; was lying unconscious in that monsters arms, blood dripping from her neck. All around them lay the corpses of previous victims. I couldn't believe that sick twisted bastard hadn't got rid of their bodies; instead he had just left them strewn across the floor.

I felt sick at the sight of them.

Aiming my crossbow at him I sent a bolt straight through that undead heart of his with a satisfying, if a little sickening thud. He exploded into a cloud of dust, letting Skye tumble helplessly to the ground. I heard Kier curse and make his way over to her. My vision began to blur.

"Hey don't cry." Drew said, wrapping his arms around me in a sympathetic hug. "You saved her, she's gonna be fine."

"I hope so." I mumbled. I would never forgive myself if she died. He led me back to the hotel, Kier following carrying Skye and Laurence and Luke set the place on fire. The streets were so empty. The towns inhabitants terrified to walk the streets in the dark.

"Is…is she still…" My voice broke and I couldn't bring myself to finish the question.

"Yeah, she's still alive. Thanks god." Kier replied.

~Two Days Later~

Me and Kier hadn't left Skye's side in days and I was beginning to lose hope that she'd ever wake up. Kier looked awful, mainly from lack of sleep but he wasn't really eating either.

"You really should sleep, you know." I said. Kier just glanced at me before resuming his routine of watching Skye's face like a hawk. That was another thing, he hadn't spoken a word since he had told me that Skye was still alive on the day we rescued her the second time. I'd been thinking a lot over the past two days. Thinking about how short life is and how many times I had almost died at the hand of a vampire. That was a long time ago now. So far into the past that it hardly even mattered. No one but Drew knew everything that had happened in my past. He was the one who convinced me to become a vampire killer. I had watched vampires kill my family slowly, painfully, in the worst ways possible. They had almost killed me too but I ran. I had ran to the house of my best friend, Drew. Little did I know that he was a vampire killer. He killed them quickly, a stake through the heart, and with minimal fuss. When I got over the shock of the whole experience; Drew explained what he was and the current vampire situation, he also said that if I wanted to join the fight that I could. Of course I agreed. You'd be crazy not to! And look where I ended up. Watching over a young girl who had been unconscious for the past two days. Her eyelids fluttered slightly.

"Skye!" Kier exclaimed, jumping to his feet and grabbing one of her hands. Slowly her eyes began to open,. I raced into the other room where Laurence, Luke and Drew were waiting for news.

"She's awake!" I shouted, happy for the first time for a long while.

"Thank god!" was the collective response. They all followed me back through to the other room, where Kier and Skye were.


End file.
